Don't Wanna Be no one
by AkiraSai
Summary: Raven decided to change into something she wasn't. Now she needs to go back to her orginal self for its not working out. But theres a little catch. FINISHED
1. The begining

**Hope you like!**

Don't wanna be no one

"Come on Raven just play one game. Please?" BB just couldn't stop he just wanted Raven to play Rummy.

"Come on BB just leave her alone. If she doesn't want to play then she doesn't want to play." Robin said to BB.

"She never plays, she should play at least once. If she doesn't then she'll be creepy for the rest of her life!"BB yelled to robin.

Raven had her back to her door she wiped a tear off her cheak. 45 minutes ago she went to go get coffee but when she came back the others were playing rummy and they begged her to play but she ran to her room and they kept telling her to play.' Why can't they just leave me alone. I don't wanna play' She was talking with her emotions.

'You know you want to play'

'I don't. I suck at these games. Well i think I do.'

'Well you can at least try.'

'Next time they ask me I'll play'

'No now'

'i can't I need to meditate'

'Well they might not ask you again'

'Trust me they will.Knowing BB he will.'

'well ok whatever'

"Come on BB lets just play without her she might change her mind later" Raven heard Robin tell BB outisde her door.

Raven walked over to her bed and sat down and started to meditate.

In the Main Room:

"So How many cards do we start out with?" BB asked Cyborge.

"Hum...I think seven."Cyborge said.

"Yeah its seven." Robin said.

"so how do we play this card of games called rummy?"Starfire asked

"we start out with seven cards then you look at your cards you are trying to get 2,3,or 4 of a kind. We will just play a practice round so it won't be confusing."Robin Told Starfire.

Back in Raven's Room:

'I'm so Different from them all.'

'No your not BB is green.'

'He was born green he if got stuck in animal Morf then we wouldn't be able to find him.'

'Starfire has orange skin red/pink hair she doesn't talk right.'

'True but She is Pretty I'm not'

'You are pretty.Cy is a Man Half Robot.'

'Its not his falt he got into a football Accident if he wasn't like this then he would be dead or he would be in a comma.'

'Well Robin-'

'NOTHING IS WRONG WITH HIM SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!'

'ok ok calm down I won't say anything about him. But why do you not want me to say anything about him?'

'he understands me more.'

'you like him don't you?'

'no!'

Raven stoped meditating if she talked to her emotion anymore then she would be switched with one of them. She got off her bed and walked out of her room and into the main room. All the other titans weren't playing rummy well kindda weren't Robin was watching tv. BB fell Asleep with his head on the table Cy was playing his Gameboy and Starfire was looking outside the window.She smirked.

Raven walked over to the couch and sat next to Robin He jumped .

"whoa you scared me but hey."He said to her as he brushed his hand threw his hair.

"whatever, what happend to rummy?" Raven Asked Robin.

"humm...BB got bored of losing so he fell asleep Cy got his new gameboy game in the mail today so he wanted to try it out Starfire said she wanted to see the first star come out. and i wanted to catch the new Episode of Inuyasha." Robin said as he sighed "The new episode was funny but kinda Stupid."He got off the couch and went to go wake up BB.

'He watches Inuyasha?' Raven got up from the couch and went into the hall way and then went to her room to get ready for bed she got her pjs on and crawled into bed she looked at her clock 11:36 well she needed sleep. She reached over her bed side and turned off her lamp and went to bed.

In The Morning:

Raven woke to the sound of crashing down stairs. she got out of bed and walked out of her room and into the main room. The others were playing BS.

'Come on Ask me.'

"Hey Raven wanna play?" Robin asked her.

'Yes come on say yes'

"Sure" Raven said."I don't think i'll win though.

'Close enough.'

Raven walked over to the table and sat down and grabbed her cards.

"Why so many cards?" She asked

"You pass out all the cards now lets play."

After about six games BB and Starfire lost all . Raven Cy and Robin won 2 games.

"Raven will you go with me to the journey of the mall?"Star asked Raven.

'Say yes this is your chance to show them that you are not no one.'

"Sure." Raven smiled at Stafire."Let me go get ready."

Raven left the main room and went to her room to go get ready.

"Ok since when does Raven go to the mall with Star?"BB asked

"I only ask Raven to see if she will go with me I didn't know she was going to say yes but I am happy she will intend the journey of mall with me" And then Starfire flew to her room to get ready.

"She is changing BB that is a good thing so we should be happy for her."Robin told BB."Cy up for racing on the gamecube?"

"your on Spiker haired dude!" Cy and robin jumped on the couch and started to play the game.

"I'll just watch."BB jumped in the middle of them and started to cheer them on.

Raven's Room:

Raven put on a Black tank top and white pants and purple converse she looked at her herself in the mirror.

' If I don't wanna be no one then I am going to have to do this.' Raven walked over to her bath room and pulled out a bag and opened it . it had tons of makeup she put on blue eye shadow pink blush and dark red lipgloss. She again looked at herself she looked pretty. She went out of the bathroom into her room out into the hallway and down to Starfire's room.She knocked on her door. It opened and Starfire looked pretty too.

"Shall we go to the mall?" Star asked Raven.

"Lets go." Raven and Starfire ran out of the hallway and into the garrage and got into the car and drove to the mall.

**Ok hoped you liked it This story might have confused you Raven didn't want to be creepy so she changed there I said it.**


	2. The mall

Thanx to all reveiwers! now here is chapter 2! There is a little math in this chapter.

Starfire and Raven entered the mall.

"Which store do you want to go into first Star?"Raven asked her.

"I wish to go to the Eagle of America."Star said smiling.

"Its call American Eagle, but ok."Raven said.

Raven and Starfire started walking in the direction of the store.

'you can do this.'

'i hope'

"Raven? Raven answer me. " star took a deep breath. "RAVEN?"

Raven jumped. "Starfire what the heck?"

"We are here." She simply said.

"oh ok lets go in." They both walked in and saw a girls side and a guys side.They went to the girls side and looked at a specific shirt for Raven.

Star held up a blue tank top that had lacing at the bottom and top of it. "How about this one?"

Raven looked at it .

'not bad, why not by it?"

'fine.'

"ok. How much is it?" She asked Starfire.

Star looked at the shirts tag.

"it is ...12.95."Starfire said looking back at Raven and smiling.

"oh alright its not a bad price so i'll buy it."Raven took the t-shirt from her and brought it to the counter. The casheir scanned the tag and said

"that will be 13.09 please." She said smiling at Raven. She dug threw her pockets and found a twenty dollar bill.

"here you go."She handed it to her. The casheir put the shirt in a bag and handed it to her.Raven walked back to Starfire .

"now where?" She asked her.

"Clairs i wish to buy earings i have been saving for."They looked around for the store and spotted it and headed off to its direction.

They entered it and Starfire went to the back of the store but then came back with earings.

"these are them i brought 2 pairs back incase you wanted one." Star told her. The earings were dangles they were small stars half were pink and half were black. Raven loved them.

"I love them Star how much are they?" Raven asked here.

"They are buy one get one free so that is 2.00 total."She said smiling.

The girls bought the eearings and decided to go back to the tower.

With the guys:

"Your going down cy!"Robin yelled to Cy.

"W/e Spiky Due!"Cy yelled back. (AU:If you think I spelled dude wrong I didn't that is due I mean like robins hair.)

Cy and robin were playing Nascar on Game Cube.

"You both are going down once one of ya'll wins and I play ya'll!"BB yelled at them both. He was in the middle of the two Robins on the Left and cy to the Right.

they heard the door open and someone say "We are home friends"They knew it was Star.

"Back so soon?We were having some guy time."Cy said.

"What did you guys buy?"Robin asked.

"Raven bought a blue tank top and we both bought star earings.See we are wearing them."Star said pulling back her hair so the guys could see."Raven show them."Raven sighed and pulled hers back to.

"Cool."They all said.

"Well its getting late and i'm tired see you in the morning titans!" robin said as he yawned and walked to his room.

"Yeah same here Night"Raven said and went to her room.

"Good of Night to everyone!"Starfire said flieing up into the air and into her room.

"Yeah Nights to everyong around!"Cy said and ran to his room for he was tired.

BB was left standing infront of the turned off tv.

"Wait! I have nothing to say you guys took'em all.fine! Whatever I'm going to bed without saying night or good night!"BB turned into a cat and ran to his room.

So the titans tower was finally silent.

Hoped you liked this Chapter! People seem to like this story better than others!


	3. Note To Readers

NOTE:I did not steel this from Blackangel99 it may seem like it but my story is different in ALOT of ways so please no sending me emails of her story or any other story that may be close to mine.


	4. the race

Heres Chapter 3

Morning:

'So do you like the earnings?'

'Happy Why do you toture me?'

'I do not.I only wish to help.'

'Well it seems like it.'

Raven got off her bed and went to her closet.

'If I really need to change.I need to change my clothes.'

Raven picked out the new blue tank top and black jeans from her closet. She set them on her bed and looked at herself in her mirror.

'No more goth.'

Raven took off her clothes and put the new clothes on herself. She looked at her self in the mirror again.

'Not bad Raven'

'Will you ever stop talking to me?'

'No.'

Raven put on pink sneekers and walked into the hallway and into the main room.She looked around.

Robin and Cyborg were playing gamecube.BB was making his breakfast and Starfire was watching him make it.

Raven walked to the couch and jumped in the middle of the two and watched them play. Cy and Robin looked at Raven then at each other and shrugged and started playing again.

Raven studied the game on the tv.

'If Robin turned left to that exit he would win .'

Raven shot into Robins mind

'Robin turn left'

Robin turned left and won. He looked shocked and he turned his head towards Raven. She nodded.

"In Your face Cy"Robin yelled to Cyborg.

"If your so great let me see you win to Raven"Cy told him. Robin looked to Raven she Shrugged. Cy handed his control to Raven and the race begain.

Raven made her front two weels go and and she speed up some more behind Robin. Her two weels that were up went over Robins car and made Ravens car go over his. Raven speed up so he couldn't do the same thing to her.

Robin looked shocked at what she did but he paid attention. Robin turned left like Raven told him before but it was the wronge exit. the road was a dirt road but it seemed to make him go faster. Robin speed up and saw the main road ahead of him he speed up some more and saw Raven pass him. Robin turned on his spade and went faster than Raven. He speed by her but he was going to fast to where he flipped over the side of the road.

Raven saw Robin flip but she kept on going and saw the finsh line. She speed up some more to get the best time. She crossed the finish line and won the race.

"Well i guess we have a winner and a new high score and a new high time.Way to go Raven."Cy said to Raven and patted her back.She just nodded and looked at Robin he was shocked because that was his first game that he lost.

Raven just walked out of the main room and went to her room and wanted to meditate.

Thts Chapter 3 Sorry if it was short I will add more.


	5. Emotions

Chapter 4!

Raven walked into her room and sat on her bed.

'You need to meditate.'

'I don't think I do.'

'What do you mean?'

Raven got off her bed and walked to her bookshelf and pulled out a book.

'A book?'

'Not just a book. A spell book.'

Raven walked back to her bed and sat down and opened the book and looked at the pages.

'A spell book?'

'It was my mothers. She wrote all of her spells in this book. And then she gave it to me before I left Azarath.'

Raven found the page she was looking for she read it out loud and put up her hands and made a square in the air.

"Nirye shiko mena seltz!" Raven yelled into the air and her eyes and mouth exploded with light. She fell backwords onto the floor. Her eyes were back to normal. Raven smiled.

'What the hell was that spell for?'

Raven just kept smiling and said nothing

'Raven?'

'I have emotions now.'

'WHAT?'

'I have emotions now'

'How?'

'The spell. My mother told me when i was older I needed to use this spell and she said that I would someday break the spell.'

'OK whatever.'

Raven jumped off the floor and ran out of her room and ran all the way into the main room.She bursted through the doors and laughed. Robin jumped. Starfire went up to Raven and put her hand on her shoulder. Cy just stared. And BB fainted.

"What is so funny Friend Raven." Starfire asked.

"I Have emotions!"Raven jumped up and hugged Starfire. Raven ran to BB splashed him with water ran to Cy hugged him and ran to Robin and kissed him on the cheek and ran back to her room.

Robin stared into space and put his hand to his cheek. He blushed.'She has emotions now. wow.' Someone then smacked him.

"Robin! dude you in there?." Bb asked.

"Y-yeah I'm just a little freaked out by Raven." He said.

"Dude we all are." BB said.

Robin looked around the room. Starfire was hugging herself. Cy was just staring out the window. and Bb was staring at him.

"I think for the rest of the day we Should stay away from Raven so she can get used to her emotions." Robin told everyone turning his head.

"Why?"Cy asked.

"I told you . She hasn't had emotions for a long time. She could let loose something that we don't want to fight." Robin told him.

"Yeah we don't want to fight that red guy again do we Bb?" Cy asked Bb.

BB stiffened."Dude! Don't remind me. I almost was a fried chicken. HeHe eh Cy?"BB said laughing waiting for everyone to laugh.

"Not now man." Cy said still looking out the window."this scares us all. I mean Raven Happy. Raven sad. i don't think we can handle it."

"I know but if she is happy i am going to be happy and i hope you guys are too."Robin said smiling a little.

"Alright man but I'm still not to sure about this."

"I know but we just need to deal with this.I'm going out to the park if anyone needs me you'll find me there." And off Robin went to the park.

With Robin:

Robin walked down the sidewalk where the street lights hit him.

'I just can't believe she has emotions. It scares me.'

Robin was soon at the park. He found a bench walked to it and sat down. He looked at the ground. Somthing was sticking out . He started to dig around the piece of somthing. He finally got it out and looked at it. It was some kind of journel. He opened it and found a date. it read: 1912.

'Dang I need to get back home to the titans and show them this.'

Robin put the journel in his back pockett and ran home.

With the titans:

"I'm still going to win BB."cy yelled to him.

"No I'm-"

"Guys look at this!" Robin yelled running into the room."Its some kind of journel from the 1900s."

"Ok Robin well go put it in the conment room and I'll look at it in the morning."Cy said walking to his room.

Robin went to the conment room and placed it in a contaner and walked to his room and went to bed.

I hoped you liked this chapter I had like nothing else to write.(lol)


	6. Love in her

Raven walked down the path way of her mind.

"Hello Raven."It was Happy."I thank you for setting us free."

"Your welcome . Now can you go around and gather everyone.?"She asked.

"I can do that."Happy flew up and then flew north.

Raven plopped down on the pathway.

"Ow"Raven was sitting on somthing. She got up and looked down.She smiled. It was her mother necklace.She picked it up and put it on.

"Raven everyone has said yes to the gathering but wished to gather at the center pathway."Happy said. She grabbed Ravens arm and flew her to the Center Pathway.All of Ravens emotions that were free were there.

"Hello Raven."Sad said.

"Please no more hellos."Raven said.

Lazy laid down on the floor and said."So what do you want?"She stretched.

"you guys are taking over me to fast. Happy you made me huge people.And Love you made me kiss Robin.You know i don't like him."Raven said.

"Sure you don't."Love said.

"Happy what is she talking about?"Raven asked Happy.

"I promised not to say anything."Happy turned around to the blank sky.Love started walking towards Raven.

"Whats going on."Raven asked everyone.

"You need to open up more so we picked Love to take over for the day."Evil said.

Love lunched for Raven but she flew across the pathway and landed and started running.Somthing grabbed her legs. Lazy and Happy."We only want to help."Happy said."No you don't."Raven said kicking them in the face and running off again.Raven stopped someone was coming up from the pathway."Your trapped"Evil said. Evil turned Raven around and put her arms around her and made sure she couldn't move.

Happy and Lazy came flieing towards the two."Happy grabb her legs.Lazy call out for Love."Evil ordered.Happy Grabbed Ravens legs and Lazy Screeched like a bird.Love came flieing to them.

"P-please don't do this love. I made you free but now you wish to take o-over me!"Raven yelled.Love grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled."Yeltch Slith!"Raven and Loves eyes went white.Love dissapered into Raven. Raven fell to the ground.

"Did it work?"Happy asked.

"WE shall see when she wakes up."Smart said."Take her over to that bench.Happy sit with her.Lazy watch behind that rock.Evil hide in that tree and watch them.I'll be making a new way for us to get out."Smart then vanished.

They did as they were told.

Raven woke up 2 hours later.

"Hello Raven"Evil said to her.

"Hello."Raven was shocked she didn't even mean to say that.

"Is that you love?"Lazy asked.

"Yes I can feel Raven she is trying to speak."Love said.Love got up in her body."See you later guys."Love zapped herself out of Ravens mind and into Ravens room."So this is your room Raven we are going to have some fun tonight with it."

Raven coughed I have to warn Robin.

Well there you go!


	7. The posion

Raven sat in Loves mind.Yes Love had a mind but it wasn't like Ravens.

'Now if I could only find that dust in a bottle in my cape.'Raven thought searching for it in her cape.

'Aha!'Raven pulled out the bottle and set it on the ground next to her.

'Love and the others may be smart.But I can change my age to where I can get out of here.I just need to shed a tear.'Raven thought of some way to cry.'...Think of somthing that is sad...Not me...Me wearing pink there!'Raven thought of herself wearing pink dancing.'Almost there..I can feel it..There'A tear fell from her eye into the bottle.

Raven got off the ground and walked over to the well over to the left.She dropped the bottle and waited to hear it crash.She heared it and jumped up ontop of the well and said "Azarath Metrion Zyinthous."The well started to glow.Raven then jumped into it and hit the water below and was then infront of Titans tower.

"I wonder how old I am?"Raven heared her voice and smirked.She then walked over to the tower to see herself in the window.Raven was about 8 or 9 years old.She was about 3 or 4 feet tall . Had a small white Cloak on and had short Purple hair. 'i need to get into the tower before Love finds Robin.'Raven looked around the tower to find the door.She tapped in some keys and went inside.She saw Robin on the couch watching tv.Starfire was in the kitchen.'I need to get her out of here...I can go into her mind and tell her that she has somthing new in her room...yeah thats good.'

Raven then closed her eyes.When she opened them they were white and a black Raven went flying into Starfire.

'I'm almost done with my Witch of sand.'

Raven rolled her eyes at that.'Hey I'm sensing somthing new in your room.Go check it out.You have to stay in there for about an hour and then roll around on the ground and cry out willa Wonka.'Starfire smiled and then flew to her room.Raven flew out of her.

Raven went back to her little body and ran over to Robin.He looked at her.

"Hum...who are-Raven!"He gasped.She nodded.

"Robin...I had to go out of my body to warn you.Don't go any where near me today.Well except me in my little body.That isn't me.Its my emotion.Love is what my other emotions and I call her.She hum..you know wanted to do somthing with you tonight.but I need you to get Cyborg and BB to pester her untill I can mix up a posion for her to drink."Raven waved her hand at him and went to the ktchen.

'I need Cy and BB.Hmm...They would be ...ontop of the roof playing VolleyBall?...Worth a try.'Robin thought to himself.He ran to the roof to find them playing Volleyball.'Wow I was right.'

"Guys can you pester Raven for me?"He asked the two.'Wow that sounded Retarted.'

"Humm...I thought you would never ask!Your always protecting her!"BB said and he and Cy ran off to go pester her.

'I protect her?'He thought.He shrugged it off.

With Raven:

"Just one drop of Vampires blood,Fish eggs,and...my blood."Raven said and put the The Vampires Blood and Fish eggs in the pot.Raven grabbed a little sharp nife and softly pricked her finger.Her blood trickled down her finger and into the pot."Finished now just to put it into a cup."

"Finished with what?"Raven turned around to see Love smirking at her.

"hum-what?"Raven said Nervously.

"I said finished what?"Love asked again.

"Oh hum my herble tea."Raven said.'What the hell am I saying.I'm 8 or 9.Wait I'm really 18.'"I made it special for Robin."

"I'll take it to Robin.But I'm not going to let you go around this tower like that!"Love yelled and shot at Raven with a piercing scream(It was a scream that worked like a force shield but shot at people and hurt them)

Raven was shot back to the wall and fell to the ground.'Since when can she do that in my body.Oh well she won't be able to do when I kick her butt!'

Raven yelled her words and love was back against the wall.

"Your not going to win!"Love screamed."Robin will never be yours!I open up!While you stay closed up in Nevermore!Your worthless!No guy would want you!"

Raven gasped.The words hurt.'No!Shes an emotion shes just trying to get on your nerves!'Raven made her words more ferce and pushed Love into the wall harder to where her body made the wall crack and fell to the ground.She groaned.

"You will pay for that.!"Love shouted.

"What do yo-"Raven didn't finish Love screeched and it hit Raven in the stomach.She hit the the wall and then the floor.She wasn't moving.

"Told you.Now I'm going to give this to Robin and you could you know just lay there and pretend to be alive..Haha."Love grabbed the cup and went to go find Robin.

With Robin:

Robin punched the punching bag but stopped when he heard a giggle.(Au:I was about to put there?"Robin asked Violently.

"Just me Robin.Oh and I made this for you."Love said holding up a cup.

'That must be Love.But where is Raven?'Robin saw Raven tip toeing Behind love.Raven looked up to Robin and Acted not to drink from the cup.Raven then smacked her head.

'Robin Don't drink from the cup.' Robin nodded.

"Where did you get it from?"He asked.

"I-I'm not going to lie.I got it from BB."Raven smirked at what she had said.

"I don't trust him.Can you try it for me?"Robin said Winking at Raven behind her.She smiled.

"Of course it could be posion and I don't want that."Love drank from the cup."Not ba-Ahh-Wha-!"Love grabbed her throat and started coughing.Her cloak then changed Redish Pinkish her body then lit up with light and she was gone.

Robin looked at Raven She wasn't little anymore.Raven ran up to Robin and hugged him.He swung her around."Lets get somthing heathly to eat you know somthing that won't kill you."Robin said and they both smirked.

Ok One more chapter and I'm done unless you guys want me to keep on going?Just do a reveiw please and tell me if you want me to keep on going or stop in the next chapter.


	8. Like you as Yourself

Enjoy!And to those of you who enjoy this story so far This is not the last chapter!

Raven Groaned.She had a spliting Headache.After what had happend the night before She was wiped out.She got out of bed and got dressed.Then walked to the main room.She gasped at what she saw.

On the kicten Counter Starfire was laying there eyes opened.She had a huge cut on her leg and a few scratches on her arm.On the sofa Beast Boy was half on it.He blood running out of his nose and that was all.Cyborge had a Leg disconected and blue liquid was coming out of his finger.She looked around but didn't See Robin.She started to worry.

Raven ran to Head speaker room.

"Robin!"Raven yelled for him through the mike.She then ran to the lilttle room that was connected to the Speaker room.She looked at all the tvs that showed almost everyroom.She spotted a little dot on the floor of Robins room.She teleported there.

"Robin!"Raven ran to the figure and was relieved to see that he was only sleeping.She shook him."Robin,Wake up."

He stirred and then woke up."Raven?W-where are the others?"

"Robin.What Happend?"She asked.

"...You attacked us...but you were wearing...a red robe.Ring a bell?"

"Yes.One of my old emotions.Anger.I never really got my emotions.They don't come out all at once.They pick who comes out first then after that.And now it was angers turn.I should have been there for you guys.I should get them all out at once I'll be on that first thing I go back to my room."She sighed.Raven didn't want her emotions loose but she didn't want to be creepy like BB said.

She started to get off the ground but Robin grabbed her hand.

"Raven...I can tell you don't want to do this.You don't have to do this!"Robin Said looking into her eyes.She looked back.

"I don't.But I don't want to be creepy.I don't wanna be no one!"She took her hand back from him.

"You don't have to.And you are not creepy.And you aren't no one."

"Beast boy says I am Creepy."She felt a tear go down her cheek.Robin rubbed her cheek so it would go away.

"Ok first off what made you beleive BB?And BB lies a lot."He said.

She smiled at him and then hugged him.

"I like you the way you are Raven.I don't care if you aren't like Starfire or like any other girl.Really I don't like Starfire at all even as a friend.But I beleive there are a lot of people that think that you are best when you are yourself."

"come on lets go help the others."Raven got up and helped Robin up.

Sorry for this Chapter being short.I'm just really tired.Again Sorry!But i hoped you enjoyed it!


	9. The spell that may change her forever

Raven sat in her room reading her spell books.

'Hmmm...This one I can't really read this..err there!'Raven threw the book in the air and chanted...

"Zellron Trion Yisoan!"Raven chanted and then her eyes went white.Raven gasped.Her eyes wouldn't go back to her normal color.Ravens eyes then went red then white and then back to white.

Raven fell to the ground and cried and screamed.Her eyes kept on changing to red and white.Raven was coughing up blood and rolling around on the floor screaming.

"Ahh!W-whats happening t-t-to me?"Raven tried to say.

With the others...

Robin sat on the couch surfing the channels.Starfire sat beside Robin trieing to get a little closer to him but failed by him looking at her with a weird look.Cyborg and Beast boy restled on the ground.

"Ahh!"The titans turned to the main door.They saw Raven coming through it.Her eyes kept chaning colors and she was spitting up blood."H-help!"Raven yelled.

"Raven!"Robin screamed and ran to her."Raven what the heck?"Robin said and slapped her a couple of times.

"Robin what is the matter with her."Starfire asked him.

Robin looked in Ravens eyes and he was sucked from his mind to Ravens memory.

Robin looked around him.There was a an exellent built city floating on a rock in the middle of the sky.Robin walked around the street he just showed up in.He saw a wall that someone carved a word in.Robins eyes widened.The wall said Azarath.

Robin looked up and saw a tall castle to the left of the sky.He saw a women in a white cloak she had purple eyes and purple hair.Robin started running towards it."Raven!"Robin called to the women.She turned around and looket at him.Robin was then Zapped next to her.

"Richard-I thought you said you were going to help my mom be transfered to Earth?"Raven said looking in his eyes.Robin looked at her with wide eyes.

"How'd you know my real name?"Robin said.

"What are you talking about?How wouldn't I know?"Raven said with a smile.

"Raven how'd I get here?And why are you acting a little bit too happy for yourself."Robin told her.

"Robin-"Ravens eyes widened."Oh my gosh!Richard your not...well you...your the well past you!"

"Huh?"Robin asked.

"Rich-Robin your not really here-your in my old selfs vision...This may be confusing for you but...Your in the future..And you married me and you live her with me."Raven told him.

Robin fell back onto the ground.He looked around himself he was back at the tower.

"Whoa!"BB said."What was that about?"

"Hum nothing..Get Raven to the medical hospital."Robin said.

Cyborg and BeastBoy picked up Raven and carried her to the medical Hospital in the titans tower.

"What do you think happend?"BB asked Cyborg.

"I have no clue Bb."Cybrog said.

"Well that was freakin weird what Robin did he looked into Ravens eyes and fell back on the ground Dude that was awsome!"BB said.

"No really Beast Boy somthing might be wrong with Raven and now somthing might be wrong with Robin so chill."Cyborg said and opened the door to The medical Hospital.Cyborg carried Raven to the bed and put the pads on her arms and took a blood sample.

"BB open this for me and then when I'm done with it put it in that draw."Cyborg said.

"Ok dude!"BB grabbed the container and handed it to Cy.Cyborg took a purple pad out of the container and put it on Ravens head.Cyborg handed the container back to Beast Boy and he put it back in the draw.

"What now?"Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg turned to him."We wait till she wakes up...if.."Cyborg stopped and read the papers that were coming out of the printer.

"If what?"BB asked him.

Cyborg turned to him with his eyes in Shock."I-if she does even wake up."He said.

BB gasped.

Sad isn't it/


	10. Be careful

"Not wake up!"BBeast screamed."She-she has to wake up!She can heal her self!...Dude Robin will split you in two if she doesn't wake up!"

"I'm not sure if she isn't or is going to wake up but unless you want to stay awake right now then be quiet!"Cyborg said trieing to calm himself down.

"Cyborg...Hum cy.."BB said backing up.

"What now?"Cyborg said.He turned to BB.

"Hum Raven..."Beast boy said running out of the room.

"Wha-Whoa!"Cyborg looked at Raven she had risen out of bed and was now looking like she was going to kill him.She had a red cape and red eyes.

"Raven...?"Cyborg called out hoping this was just a pay back.

Ravens eyes and cape when blue and violet."Cy help!"They changed back to red.

Cyborg back up and opened the door and ran out.He ran through the hallway that led to the main room.Cy dug for his contacter and pulled it out."Titans main room now!"He called into.

Cyborg charged at the main doors and opened them.He quickly closed the door as soon as he saw that the others were there."Robin hand me that hammer."Cy ordered him.Robin grabbed the hammer and handed to him.Cyborg flung the hammer at the computer that was plugged into the door.

"What was that for friend?"Starfire asked.

"That computer kept the door slidding open for us but now it will stay shut as long as we can get Raven back to normal or at least figure out whats going on."He sighed.Cy saw Robins eyes widened.

"Cy...Where and what happend to Raven?"Robin asked.

"dude you should of seen it!Cy and I were putting Raven in the med. bed and Ravens eyes and cape turned red...and you tell the rest Cyborg I'm to scared."BB turned into a cat and ran to the couch.

"And then BB told me about it and he ran off."The titans all shot a look at the green cat.It hissed."And then Raven went back to normal and said "Cy help!"And then well that leads us here."Cy finished.

The titans heard screams outside the door.Raven.Robin ran to the door and tried to open it.But Starfire and Cyborg pulled him away.

"Friend no I do not want you "_Saving"_ _Friend_ Raven."Starfire said.

"Robin what the heck are you doing?She could kill us."Cy said.

"We're the Teen titans!We have to save people and I'm going to save Raven and I want no one stopping me."Robin said and ran to the door and kicked it open.Robin stopped he saw somthing on the floor.He ran to it.It was Raven And she was hurt."Raven..."Robin said quietly while sitting beside her.

"Robin...Help.."Raven said while opening her eyes.

"What happend?"He asked her.

"...M-my evil side is l-l-loos..se in the tower...Find...her."Raven said and passed out.

Robin swept Raven in his arms and he Ran back to the main room.

"Titans."Robin called Starfire and Cyborg looked up from where they were standing."She hurt watch her while i go "Hunt" somthing."Robin started to walk away.

"Wait.."Robin heard Raven manage to spit out.Robin walked back to Raven and held her hand.

"Yeah?"Robin asked her.

"Here.."Raven handed Robin a Knife."Kill her..with this in..t.the chest."

Robin took the knife."ok."Robin got up and walked to the main door.

"Robin.."Robin heard his name being called by Raven again.Robin turned to her.

"Yes?"Robin asked her.

"B-be careful...please..."Raven said.

"I'm always careful.."Robin then turned back to the door and headed into the main hallway.

"..PLease..."Raven closed her eyes and fell asleep on the ground.

Aw!


	11. Your safe and I want you back

**Your Safe and I want you back**

Robin ran down the hallways searching for what the others had Decribed.Robin stopped.The whole ground started to shake soon the hallway split in half.Robin looked for anyway he could walk across but nothing.He decided to jump it.He backup a little bit but hit something.He looked up and saw a red cloaked Raven beaming down at him.Robins eyes went wide.The red Raven smirked.

"I believe you are Robin the others have been talking about in that horrible mind of Ravens,"The red Raven took this time to push Robin to the ground."And you are the problem in her mind.All Love EVER talks about is Robin Robin Robin.I hate it!Its so sickening!But now that we are all trapped in that cell I always learn something new about you every freaking minute!And now that I'm out for good I'm going to kill you!"

Robin quickly got up and ran to the edge he had a plan.The Red Raven Followed him.

"You are so foolish!"She walked towards him and was about to push him over the edge but Robin jumped on her shoulders and turned around and thrust the knife into her chest.She screamed out in pain.She grabbed Robin and threw him behind her.The Raven Thrashed about Screaming and holding her head.She fell to her knees and yelled at Robin.

"How dare you do that!"She yelled."I-"

The Red Raven didn't finish what she was going to say.Her body turned to ashes and her Cloak fell to the ground.Robin walked over to it and picked up the red cloak.Robin started to walk towards the door when he heard Raven scream.He then heard Cyborg yell at Beast Boy.

"Raven!"Robin yelled and started to run towards the door.He tapped in the keys and ran inside.He looked around and found Raven on the couch holding her forehead.Cyborg and BB were yelling at each other and Starfire was trieing to break up the fight.Robin walked to Raven.

"Robin I-"Raven was cutoff.

"Listen Raven I love you and I'm telling you this because I do love you.Your "Red" Raven of yourself told me that your emotion love would never stop talking about me.I-i wish you would go back to your old self.The one I loved most."Robin said Looking Raven in the eyes.

"But This version of me is more of your taste Robin I don't think you loved me then all you did was hang out with Starfire and ignore me..."Raven said.

"I did love you then Raven and I loved you more then but and I would love it if you would just be yourself..."Robin said with pleading eyes.Raven knew what he wanted.She sighed.

"Ok ok I'll go back to my look but don't expect me to be happy..."Raven said.Robin cocked his head and looked at Raven and gave her his "There is more..." look."Ok and I'll work with my emotions...Happy?"

"Yes."Robin said and smirked."Can you go work on it now?"

"...Yeah...See you later."Raven said and started to head to her room.

Ravens room:

"Where'd I put that spell book?"Raven said looking around her room.

"Looking for this?"Raven heard a voice behind her.She turned around and saw Slade leaning his back on the wall flipping through her book.He stopped on a page and read.

"Oh here it is:Memory loss control."Slade said and started to walk slowly to Raven.Ravens eyes widened she knew of that spell it was very common on Azarath."You know how the spell works Raven...I'll read it to you.Memory Loss control:Once the spell is cast on the victom,A book will appear in ones hands,Pictures of memorys will be told on the books pages if you do not want the memory in the mind cut it out of the book."

Slade looked up and grabbed Ravens arm."Iatina Meoshia Azarath!Azarath Raven Roth!"Slade yelled.Red glow came from his hand and traveled over Ravens body.She gasped.'No...I cannot let this happen!Slade mixed the words around in the spell so it could work harder on me and so it could erase all of my memory of everything and everyone...but him...'She thought.Raven tugged on her arm trieing so very hard to get out of his grip but it wouldn't budge."To late little bird!To late!"

Raven felt herself looseing everything she had ever remembered.She felt Slade let go of her as she felt her life draining out of her mind as she fell to her knees and fell onto her stomach.Was it meant to be like this?Was she suposed to be working with Slade and not the Titans.Raven shot her eyes opened.She had to do this fast.She grabbed her contacter and pressed the red button.Slade gasped and grabbed it from her hand and zapped it with his gun."You little-"Slade kicked Raven in the stomach she yelled out in pain and fell into a long sleep.

-5 hours later-

A girl ((Aka Raven)) awoke on a bench in a cave with some advancements.((Slades hideout)).The girl felt someone push her off the bench and pull her by the hair over to a spot light...which was the only light.

"Hello Raven...Nice to see that you are awake...Oh yeah I foregot you don't remember anything..."Slade said stepping out of the darkness.

"Who-who are you?"The girl named Raven asked in a little voice."...Who am I?"She pulled her hands up and exaimened them.

"Your real name is Raven Roth but I and everyone else is going to call you Reaper..."Slade said as he through a black cloak like her owns at her."Put that on!"He said as threw a Black leotard with black skulls and cut on it at her."And that!Now go into the little room down the hall that is now yours and change!"

"What about shoes and my hair and-"

"I did that already you will find black boots in your room and your hair is already changed as you can see its black with red highlights."Slade said as she looked at her bangs.Reaper sighed and walked to her so called room.She walked inside and found that it was kinda cute.It had sky lights that showed the sky((of course...))Her bed was black and her pillows and sheets were red.Her floor was Dark red same with her walls.Her bookshelves were black and were filled with books.She had her very on tv and a sitting chair that was red.

Reaper walked deeper inside and found a belt on her bed and boots on the ground.She put on her clothes and her boots and belt and walked to the spot light.

"Um...Slade?"Reaper asked in her little voice.

"What!"She heard a loud voice boom out through the room as he turned off the light and turned on the whole were in a corner with a tv and couch behind them.Bookshelves were everywhere and chairs were in fair corners.She found that almost every room that she had passed or been in almost had the exact same things in them.

"I...I followed your orders and can i have another task?"She asked.

"Foolish child that was not a task!Take this and go steal it and bring it here..."Slade said and handed a paper to her and walked away."I want to see what you really can do with your new self..."His voice echoed down the hallways.'Steal...But i thought...'She shook her head and walked outside.Reaper read the paper outloud:

"Go down to the local bank and take the holy diamond and take about 700k or so i need to go "Shoping" "She read outloud."Ok..."Reaper jumped into the air and she flew towards the bank as fast as she could.Her magic was still black but it was stronger and faster.She smirked she was loving this because now she didn't have to say her words.Reaper thrust her arms foward as her magic ran out of her hands and struck the bank door.She ran into the bank and slid to her knees and put her arms into the air as if doing play

"Good evening no one!I am Reaper and I will be taking what belongs to Slade!"Reaper said and broke into the safe and stole 700k like Slade had said.She walked over to the case and with the Holy Diamond and broke the glass. She was about to take the Diamond when she was struck with what felt like a ball of fire hitting her back."Argh!"Reaper yelled and turned around.Four heroes stared at her.A guy with a mask over his face was the first to react.He dropped his bo-staff and pulled Reaper into a hug.

"Raven!We were so worried about you!"Reapers magic went around the boy and threw him into a wall.She snarled.

"I am not Raven!I am Reaper!"Reaper said and floated up.Her black magic went around her hands."And I will kill anyone who gets in my way!"

"Friend Raven..."A girl said.

"Again I am not Raven!I am Reaper!And I have no freakin clue who you losers are!"Reaper yelled.

"Rae...Remember I'm Beast boy that Cyborg thats Starfire thats Robin and you are Raven!Remember we are the Teen titans!How can you not Remember us and where are you staying?"Beast boy said.

"I am Reaper not Raven once again!and I do not care Beast boy!And for your information I'm staying with a guy named Slade he did this to me!Personaly I love it!"Reaper smiled.

Robins face went angry.He clenched his fists."Slade!"Robin growled."SLADE!"Robin screamed.Everyone jumped but Reaper she just floated on her stomach.

"Yup Slade!"Reaper said and floated onto her back."Now if you would be so kind and stay out of my way!"

Reaper pushed the titans back against the wall all they could do was watch Reaper take the diamond and fly away.

"RAVEN!"Robin screamed after Reaper but she was already on her way to Slade.

Ok I have now desided that the story isn't going to end soon so yeah...


	12. Raven is back

Robin pounded his fist against the counter but stopped once his drink splashed about."How could she do this?"Robin yelled through gritted teeth.

"Rob man I don't think that was Raven..."Cyborg said sitting beside Robin.

"Friends...I do..not understand...Raven has now joined Slade is she as bad as Friend Terra now?"Starfire asked.

"I guess so Star...wait Raven said she didn't know us...Beast Boy Cyborg when you went into Ravens room did you see any books that stood out?"Robin said while deep in thought.

"Dude there were a lot of books that stood out!Why?"BB said.

"Follow me."Robin got up from his chair and started to walk towards Ravens room the others followed."I'm thinking that Slade might of done something to her or she got her spell mixed up while trieing to get her old self back..."

Robin stopped infront her Ravens room and punched in some keys they all walked in as the door opened.There were a couple books on the ground that didn't look like they would be helpful but one stuck out because of the title saying:Arella's spells of darkness.

The remaining titans walked over to it.Robin picked it up and flipped through the pages untill he found a piece of purple hair.He picked up the hair and handed it to Cyborg.Robin studied the purple hair as his eyes widened."Its Raven's..."

"Robin look at this spell where you found her hair.."Cyborg said while pointing to the spell for Robin to read."This must be the one Slade used on Raven or she did it to herself.."

Robin shook his head."No Raven didn't do this Slade did.Think about it if Raven did this to herself why would she have changed so much and why would she be hanging out with Slade?It couldn't have been Raven.We have to get her back."

Beast Boy grabbed the book and read."It says here for the vitctoms memory to come back you have to remind them of the good times they had with somebody."

"We could tell friend Raven of all the good times she had with us!"Starfire said while clapping her hands.

"Thats a good idea but there weren't that many.She didn't hang out with us that much.."Beast Boy said.

"She hung out with us enough for her to have good times we can do this.We just have to fin-"Robin was cut off by his contacter.He flipped it open and say a SR."Its Raven!This is our Chance lets go!"

-With Reaper-

Reaper picked up a diamond neckless and held it up to her neck."Hmmm not really my taste but I'll steal it anyways."Reaper said in a jewely store that was huge.

"Raven put it down!"Reaper turned around and saw the titans again.

"Will you ever give up!You know I'm going to win!"Reaper said and smirked and she dodged some Star bolts.

"Friend Raven remember when we used to do each others hair and go shopping!"Starfire said while flieing down to Reaper.Reaper just stood there in thought.

'Yes...I remember..'

'No you don't!Your Reaper not Raven as they say!'

Reaper became Raven for a split second then went back to Reaper.

"No I don't!"Reaper growled and grabbed Starfire by the leg and threw her into the others."And I never will!"

Cyborg blasted Reaper into a wall she groaned and rubbed her head."Remeber when we used to fix my car up?"

Reaper looked down.Her mind started to fill up with memories of her enemies.She grabbed her head and thrashed about.

"No!Stop it!"Reaper yelled as her look kept on changing back and forth.

Beast boy turned into an eagle and started to peck at Reapers head.He turned back into human.

"Can you remember all of my funny jokes?"Beast boy said while glaring down at her.He looked over to Cyborg and mouthed "Its working"

Robin looked down at Reaper and her struggle for control.

"Can you remember how much I love you?"Robin said and kissed her on the lips.Reaper was now gone and Raven was now back.She jumped up from the ground and hugged Robin.

"Thank you..."Raven said and passed out in Robins arms.

I'm am finally finished!If I typed more it would make no sense for me to even type it.


End file.
